


Counting Crows

by godlyflowerlady



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canonical Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Titan War, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlyflowerlady/pseuds/godlyflowerlady
Summary: Counting crows has been a popular method of foretelling the future for centuries.





	1. One Crow

_One crow symbolizes bad luck or possible death._

...

When Luke was fourteen, he saw a crow, sitting in a tree on the border to the camp. 

He only saw it, because he was sitting on top of the Hermes cabin. His legs were drawn to his chest, his arms slung around them. It was getting darker, none of the campers were out anymore, except for Luke. 

He was supposed to go on a mission.

He was scared of it. Only Hercules had done what he was supposed to do before and Atlas wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. So what would he do? 

Luke's solution had been praying.

But why was he praying? Why was he even trying? His father only wanted him to do something someone else had already done to keep him quiet, to keep him away.

But you can't keep your son away, can you?

(Loking back, it was like someone was putting these thoughts into his head, merging their mind with his to whisper sinister words into his ear.)

Slowly, tears started falling down Luke's cheeks. He wanted to go home. 

Not home to his mother, but home to where Thalia, Annabeth and him could stay together. He wanted Thalia back. He wanted his life back.

When he glanced up, the single crow was still sitting there, seeming to stare back at him.

He wondered what it was thinking.

...

_Poor boy, can't tell what his future holds for him..._


	2. Two Crows

_Two crows symbolize change for the better or good luck._

...

When he was told another kid had come to camp and that it might be the son of one of the big three, Luke couldn't help but notice the two crows, sitting outside the borders, in Thalia's tree. 

It was like they were watching him with their cold, seemingly dead, but still so lively eyes.

"Oi, earth to airhead?" Chris waved his hand in front of Luke's face, until he rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away from the younger son of Hermes. 

For a second, he had felt something, like a spark of light in his chest. 

He told himself he must've imagined it.

...

_But oh, he just forgot what hope feels like..._


	3. Three Crows

_Three crows symbolize the marriage or birth of a girl or a celebration._

...

Three crows, all sitting on the railing of the Princess Andromeda. Luke didn't ask himself where they came from anymore, they had been there for days already. 

Everytime they were chased away they came back as soon as nobody was looking anymore.

"Luke?" Ethan's voice let his head spin around. This wasn't Luke anymore. Luke knew Cronus had control of his body. He didn't need to be resurrected for that. The thoughts he had put in his head were enough.

He was weak. He was desperate. And Cronus... He gave him a way out. The only way he knew. So he didn't have a choice but to take it, really.

"Huh?" Luke blinked. His eyes didn't spark like they once did anymore. They were more glassy than just a few months ago. Now Luke looked exhausted, tired and about to collapse. 

Ethan knew that, but he wasn't about to leave his friend's side. 

"Thalia is... She's-she's alive, Lucas."

For a second, everything was clear for Luke. It was like a bolt of lightning had struck him. He needed to stop this, he needed to! He couldn't let everyone he loved die!

And then he was shoved into the back of his mind again and the familiar feeling of dullness blurred everything.

...

_Oh darling boy, how happy you once were..._


	4. Four Crows

_Four crows symbolize the birth of a boy or a significant event that has to do with a son._

...

"Lucas." 

Luke stared straight ahead. The voice was somehow familiar, despite never having heard it, but he didn't care. He felt no fear.

In front of him the sun went down, carrying a veil of red, orange and pink behind itself. The ocean made all of it look even more impressive.

There were four crows, sitting on the railing. No matter what happened, they didn't leave the spot, but stayed, staring at Luke. It made him nervous.

"I'm sorry..." The voice next to him seemed to tremble and he turned his head as a hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked into the seemingly old, blue eyes of the man next to him.

His hair was blond, his jaw sharp and he had a face that could only be described as smart, mischievous and at the moment... Incredibly sad.

Something inside Luke's chest stung, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Cronus was still in control of him, so much that he couldn't do as he wanted.

He wanted to tell Hermes to go, to go and save himself, to save the world as long as he could, to end the war before it even really started! He wanted to tell him about not being in control anymore!

He wanted to beg his father to kill him.

But he only managed to open his mouth, let out a small 'I..' and then close it again.

Internally, he screamed and cried and hit himself and everything around him, because he wanted to tell him, he wanted to be free again, he wanted it so bad... But on the outside nothing about him changed even in the slightest. 

"You don't want this, Lucas." Hermes said in a soft voice, his hand spreading an unfamiliar warmth through Luke's body.

"Don't tell me what I want." He heard himself say in a harsh tone.

But that's not what he wanted to say, not even close. 

He wanted to ask how Hermes knew. He wanted to tell him that _yes, I don't want this! But I want you to take responsibilty for your kids! I want all of the gods to! I want to have a life! I want Mom to be okay! I want so much, but I don't want this, not at all!_

Not a word left his lips. 

"I know you don't want this, Luke. Believe me. I want... I want us to be okay, I want you to be my son, I... I just can't. There are rules so mighty I can't break them, believe it or not, but I _want_ to!"

Luke felt like he was being choked to death by a cyclops. Sometimes he hated not being in crontrol more than usual and this was a moment in which he wished for nothing more than his voice.

It was as if he was merely a spectator as he stepped closer to his father, staring into his eyes with a cold expression.

"Fuck off before I cut off your goddamn head."

Cronus didn't notice the tear that left Luke's eye when Hermes disappeared. 

...

_Oh darling boy, how can we let this proceed?_


	5. Five Crows

_Five crows symbolize a positive transaction._

...

"So you want the minor gods to help you in your little revoltion?" Hecate sat calmly, her hands folded in her lap, her legs crossed. 

In front of herself she had a cup of steaming hot tea floating in the air. It made her look even more mystical. More god-like.

"You got it, congratulations."

"Don't get too sassy, you don't have my approval yet." The goddess's eyes seemed to have a purple fire within them.

She already looked like a witch, very much so, with her black hair, the bracelets that draped animal bones across her neck, the pictures that seemed to dance on her skin...

The fire in her eyes made her look horrifying, like her calm shell was going to burst any moment and hell was going to break loose.

"You know I respect you, Lady Hecate, but you also understand that there is a war coming."

Luke felt like a puppet, being lead by strings. He was only Cronus' meatbag. It wasn't even himself, who was talking. But he was tired, too tired to fight it at all times.

Of course it sounded like his voice, but it was Cronus speaking from within him.

Hecate looked him up and down with a penetrating gaze. She saw straight through him and at the Titan beneath his skin.

In Luke's mind, a picture arose: the picture of a person, so strange it couldn't be discribed. His face seemed young and old at the same time, a bracelet hung around his neck, keeping the amulet at it's end right in the middle of the man's chest.

His toga was black, with golden hems, and in his hand he carried a scythe. He looked like he could destroy the world a hundred times. 

Luke shivered.

"You can expect me to fight on your side, my Lord." She whispered, a sharp smirk on her lips.

...

_Oh, you're playing with fire, kid..._


End file.
